Tycho Celchu
'''Tycho Celchu' fue un humano varón de Alderaan, hijo del potentado alderaaniano magnate de HoloRed. Fue un experto piloto de cazas TIE del Imperio, antes de que la destrucción de Alderaan tuviese como consecuencia su deserción a favor de la Alianza Galáctica, organización a la que sirvió como piloto de caza estelar, participando y sobreviviendo a la Batalla de Endor. En una misión a Coruscant, fue capturado por Ysanne Isard, quien intentó adoctrinarlo y lo encarceló. Aunque finalmente consiguió volver a la Nueva República, permaneció bajo porfiadas sospechas que le persiguieron incluso siendo miembro del Escuadrón Pícaro. Celchu formó parte de la Liberación de Coruscant, aunque fue juzgado por traición y asesinato del compañero Pícaro Corran Horn, dado por muerto en un sabotaje. La fuga de Horn desde su cautiverio imperial, decretó la absolución de Tycho, cuyo nombre quedó completamente limpio. Tycho continuó al servicio de la Nueva República en numerosas ocupaciones, como por ejemplo comandante del Escuadrón Pícaro. Se casó con su compatriota alderaaniana Winter y se retiró del ejército, aunque más tarde, regresaría a las fuerzas armadas para servir contra la Invasión Yuuzhan Vong y en la Guerra Alianza Galáctica-Confederación. Biografía Celchu se enroló en la Armada Espacial Imperial desde muy joven, y fue entrenado por Soontir Fel junto con los futuros Rebeldes Derek Alivian y Biggs Darklighter en la Academia Espacial Prefsbelt IV. Una vez graduado, fue destinado a bordo del Acusador como piloto de TIE. Desempeñó este servició durante algún tiempo, cuando por aquel entonces una nave sin escudo era una rara ocurrencia. Al principio, Celchu creía que podría trabajar desde dentro del sistema para mejorar la Armada Espacial Imperial. En su vigésimo primer cumpleaños, se encontraba hablando con su familia de Alderaan vía HoloRed cuando súbitamente se cortó la conexión. En un principio pensó que la caída debía ser un fallo de Novacom, la compañía proveedora de HoloRed que dirigía su padre, Celchu no era consciente de la magnitud de lo que acaba de ocurrir, planeando en dar mal a su padre con el tema del fallo en la conexión. Pero más tarde para su horror, se enteró de que la interrupción fue consecuencia de la destrucción de Alderaan por la Estrella de la Muerte, y de que su familia y su novia, Nyiestra habían muerto.X-wing: The Bacta War thumb|left|220px|Celchu antes de la [[Batalla de Endor/Leyendas|Batalla de Endor.]] Durante el entrenamiento imperial, se le dijo que los rebeldes destruirían un planeta para conseguir sus objetivos, pero él sabía que nunca destruirían Alderaan —ya que era el mayor apoyo de la Rebelión—. Se dio cuenta de la imposibilidad de trabajar desde el interior para cambiar el sistema imperial, y decidió desertar. En la siguiente escala del Acusador, Celchu abandonó el servicio imperial. Con tan solo unas pocas semanas tras la destrucción del planeta, Tycho ya estaba ayudando a la Alianza Rebelde y al recién nacido Escuadrón Pícaro en la estación espacial Kewnn. Medio año más tarde, desertó oficialmente del Imperio para unirse a la Alianza Rebelde en Dantooine, robando información secreta por el camino. Desafortunadamente, fue capturado por los comandos de asalto, pero gracias al rescate de Luke Skywalker, ambos consiguieron escapar por muy poco de las fuerzas imperiales. Celchu estaba presente cuando el Imperio atacó la base de Hoth. Rescató a Hobbie Alivian cuando su deslizador de nieve fue dañado durante la evacuación. Celchu se unió al Escuadrón Pícaro y pilotó un Ala-A en la Batalla de Endor. Siguió a Lando Calrissian y a Wedge Antilles por el túnel de la Estrella de la Muerte y tomó un desvío cuando Calrissian ordenó separase para dividir la persecución imperial. Gracias al desvío de varios Cazas TIE imperiales, Celchu dio tiempo suficiente a los demás pilotos para lanzar sus cabezas nucleares y producir la reacción en cadena que destruyó la estación de combate. thumb|220px|Tycho Celchu en [[Endor/Leyendas|Endor tras la batalla.]] Después de la victoria en Endor, Celchu participó en varias campañas con el Escuadrón Pícaro y comenzó una romántica relación con su compañera alderaaniana Winter. Encarcelamiento imperial El éxito de Celchu, atrajo hacía él la atención del Servicio de Espionaje de la Alianza que le encomendó infiltrarse en Coruscant. Celchu, accedió, utilizando un caza TIE para realizar un reconocimiento del planeta. Cuando trababa de irse, los imperiales se percataron de su presencia. Dispararon un rayo de iones a su nave, la cual se cortocircuitó por completo, incluidos los sistemas de autodestrucción. Quedó inconsciente y fue teledirigido mediante un rayo tractor hasta una nave imperial. Al despertar, se dio cuenta de que estaba de camino a la prisión privada Lusankya, de Ysanne Isard. Ella utilizó una combinación de drogas, torturas y manipulación psicológica para intentar convertir a Celchu en un agente durmiente, pero fracasó. Entonces Isard lo situó en un simulador de vuelo. Al principio reaccionó positivamente a otras naves imperiales, pero pronto volvió en sí y las atacó agresivamente. Ella lo sometió a más sesiones, en las que intentó convertirlo mediante el uso de emblemas de la Alianza en naves Imperiales, aquello fue demasiado para la mente de Celchu y quedó en estado catatónico. Isard comprendió que Celchu no podía ser convertido, y lo dejó con el resto de prisioneros. Celchu fue identificado como un “durmiente” por los demás prisioneros —término que usaban para referirse a una persona que había quedado catatónica por la manipulación de Isard. Cuando Tycho salió de aquel estado, estaba convencido de que iba a morir. Jan Dodonna, que había sido capturado tras la Batalla de Yavin también se encontraba allí, y le dio consuelo. Celchu siguió recuperándose y pronto fue transferido de la prisión Lusankya a la prisión imperial de Akrit'tar. Allí se las ingenió para escapar, y finalmente consiguió volver a la Alianza, pero a ciertos oficiales les preocupaba que Isard hubiera sido capaz de convertir a Celchu en un agente durmiente. Debido a que los recuerdos de su estancia en el Lusankya no eran muy buenos, estos oficiales se mostraron reacios a descartar la posibilidad de que Celchu fuese un agente durmiente, a pesar de que otros agentes durmientes nunca recordasen su paso por el Lusankya. Reforma del Escuadrón Pícaro thumb|left|150px|Tycho en su primer uniforme. Durante la reforma del Escuadrón Pícaro, el Comandante Wedge Antilles hizo campaña a favor de Celchu para que sirviera como su Oficial Ejecutivo. Aunque a Celchu se le permitía servir como segundo al mando del Escuadrón Pícaro, accedió a un número de restricciones de su libertad personal mientras recibía instrucción para el puesto &mdash,como por ejemplo permanecer bajo arresto domiciliario mientras no estaba de servicio, pilotar un Cazacabezas Z-95 con láseres rebajados energéticamente y con un dispositivo remoto de autodestrucción, y también accedió a que su correspondencia fuese examinada por otros. Celchu mantenía que incluso aunque no pudiera tomar parte activa en la lucha contra el Imperio, podría entrenar a otros para luchar y sobrevivir. Celchu no tenía autorización para pilotar una nave de combate. En su lugar manejaba la [[lanzadera clase Lambda|lanzadera clase Lambda]] Prohibida, desarmada y con el indicativo de “Pícaro Nulo”. Desde la lanzadera, Celchu coordinaba ataques y rescataba a los pilotos eyectados. A pesar de probar su lealtad en los primeros conflictos del escuadrón, algunos oficiales como el General Horton Salm todavía rehusaban confiar en Celchu por su misterioso pasado. Uno de sus nuevos compañeros de escuadrón fue Corran Horn. Horn se volvió receloso por el hecho de que Celchu estaba bajo arresto domiciliario cuando estaba fuera de servicio, y pilotaba una nave desarmada —incluso en zonas de combate. Al final, Celchu le contó lo que pasaba. Corran trató de poner sus recelos a parte, pero al ver que Tycho se reunía con un hombre que le recordaba a su viejo enemigo Kirtan Loor en Coruscant, Horn perdió toda su confianza en él. thumb|right|220px|Celchu con su atuendo de piloto. Más tarde, Celchu demostró ser decisivo en la conquista de Coruscant, pero cuando su colega Pícaro Corran desapareció y fue dado por muerto, Celchu fue juzgado por asesinato. En realidad, Horn había sido hecho prisionero en el Lusankya —la misma prisión a la que fue llevado Celchu. Al igual que él, Horn resistió los intentos de Isard de convertirlo en un agente durmiente y consiguió escapar de la custodia imperial. La reaparición de Corran en el último momento, salvó la vida de Celchu, y su reputación en el seno de la Nueva República. Horn había conseguido acceder a archivos imperiales mientras escapaba del Lusankya —que probaron que Celchu había dicho la verdad en todo momento. Después de pedir disculpas a Celchu por todo lo ocurrido, Horn dio testimonio de lo que le ocurrió a Tycho. Explicó al jurado que Isard consideró a Celchu no apto para la conversión y que la pérdida de memoria que padeció, era algo común entre los prisioneros del Lusankya que Isard no había logrado convertir en agentes durmientes. Durante la declaración de Horn, Isard ordenó a la tripulación del Lusankya —que en realidad era un Super Destructor Estelar enterrado bajo la superficie de Coruscant— despegar. El despegue mató a millones de seres, y arrasó unos cien kilómetros cuadrados de paisaje urbano. En ese momento, Craken dio por finalizado el juicio, Horn, Celchu y el resto del jurado se amontonaron en el balcón para presenciar la partida del Lusankya del planeta. En ese mismo instante, la verdadera espía del Escuadrón Pícaro —Erisi Dlarit— decidió regresar con sus superiores imperiales. El comandante Antilles exigió revelar que Dalrit era la espía, lo cual Horn confirmó. Fue entonces cuando se reveló que el General Airen Craken había tomado precauciones en el caso de que Celchu hubiese sido un agente del Lusankya. Craken había asignado a Emtrey al escuadrón, y el droide disponía de una programación especial y de unos circuitos que lo hacía una herramienta muy valiosa para un espía. Si Celchu hubiese sido un espía y hubiese usado a Emtrey para ayudar a la causa imperial, Craken lo habría sabido inmediatamente. Pero Celchu nunca utilizó a Emtrey de esa manera y Emtrey probó que Celchu nunca se había reunido con Loor. Después de su liberación, Celchu regresó al servicio íntegramente activo en el ejército de la Nueva República. Varios días más tarde, en una ceremonia pública, Mon Mothma declaró que el juicio de Celchu había sido en realidad una maniobra del Servicio de Inteligencia para despistar a los espías —y que Celchu había sido un participante muy predispuesto en la operación. La Guerra del Bacta thumb|left|220px|Tycho Celchu Después de la ceremonia de condecoración, Celchu estuvo presente cuando Luke Skywalker reveló a Corran Horn que era el nieto de un Maestro Jedi. Skywalker le pidió que se entrenase con él para convertirse en Caballero Jedi. Sin embargo, Corran sintió que era más importante liberar al resto de prisioneros del Lusankya y a Thyferra —que había establecido a Isard como su líder después de la revolución en el planeta. Wedge Antilles estaba de acuerdo con Corran y planteó la necesidad que tenía la república de iniciar rápidamente una campaña para conseguirlo. Pero cuando la Nueva República —representada por Borsk Fey'lya— declaró que jamás autorizarían semejante misión, Corran y Wedge dimitieron inmediatamente del ejército. Celchu y el resto de los miembros del Escuadrón Pícaro —con excepción de Pash Craken— hicieron lo mismo, renunciando a sus funciones en el proceso. En los siguientes días a sus dimisiones, Celchu y los demás Picaros se trasladaron a la estación orbital alrededor de Yag'Dhul. Celchu utilizó los 15 millones de créditos imperiales depositados a su nombre con la intención de concentrarse en ayudar al fondo de liberación de Thyferra. Además, consiguieron vender los cazacabezas Z-95 que él mismo compró para la liberación de Coruscant, lo que les hizo ganar otros 2 millones más de créditos. Entonces, alguien del ejército de la Nueva República proporcionó una repentina ayuda desechando todo el excedente de naves y equipamiento del Escuadrón Pícaro que carecía de piezas. Los Pícaros consiguieron comprar nuevo todo el equipo y el personal técnico del Escuadrón dimitió para trabajar para los Pícaros. Durante los siguientes meses, Celchu, Wedge y Booster Terrik trabajaron para unir sus fuerzas hasta poder permitirles desafiar a Isard. Fueron reduciendo poco a poco las fuerzas de Isard hasta que solo quedó con el Lusankya. Después de la liberación de Thyferra del control de Isard, Celchu volvió al ejército de la Nueva República. Tras la batalla, Celchu —junto con Iella Wessiri— hizo de testigo cuando Wedge Antilles, actuando como Capitán del Lusankya unió en matrimonio a Corran Horn y a Mirax Terrik. Oficial de alto rango right|thumb|150px|Tycho vestido de civil Después de la Guerra del Bacta, Celchu comenzó a ascender en el escalafón del ejército de la Nueva República y combatió en gran número de conflictos con el Escuadrón Pícaro. Cuando el Almirante Ackbar aprobó la creación del Escuadrón Espectro en 7 DBY el Comandante Antilles escogió a Celchu para servir como líder de los Pícaros. Bajo el mando de Celchu, el Escuadrón Pícaro luchó conjuntamente con la Flota Solo, en su campaña contra el Señor de la Guerra Zsinj. Tras la derrota de Zsinj's, Celchu devolvió el mando de los Pícaros a Antilles, reanudando sus funciones como oficial ejecutivo y luchando contra las fuerzas imperiales durante la campaña del Gran Almirante Thrawn contra la Nueva República. Celchu fue ascendido a Coronel tras la victoria en Bilbringi, cuando el Almirante Ackbar insistió en que los miembros veteranos del Escuadrón Pícaro que no habían sido ascendidos a pesar de sus méritos, aceptasen por fin un ascenso permanente. Aún con un rango superior, Celchu y Antilles continuaron como miembros activos del Escuadrón Pícaro. Con el asesinato de Thrawn y el Imperio retirándose de nuevo. La Nueva República decidió lanzar una ofensiva contra la Hegemonía Ciutric del Príncipe-Almirante Delak Krennel como ejemplo para el resto de Señores de la Guerra Imperiales. Durante la campaña contra Krennel, fueron emboscados en la Batalla de Distna por seis escuadrones de los cazas TIE de Krennel. Tycho y la mayoría de los Pícaros supervivientes fueron rescatados por un grupo de pilotos de defensa TIE y llevados ante Ysanne Isard. Los Pícaros fueron presionados para ayudar a Isard contra el Príncipe-Almirante Krennel a cambio de los prisioneros del Lusankya. Celchu y el resto de los Pícaros aprendieron a pilotar cazas de defensa TIE. En el asalto final contra la fortaleza de Krennel, Celchu ayudó a matar a la Isard clónica de Krennel, y poco después, la Isard original murió al intentar recuperar el Lusankya en Bilbringi.X-wing: Isard's Revenge Líder Pícaro thumb|left|150px|El casco del Tycho Celchu del Escuadrón Pícaro. La devastadora campaña del Emperador renacido fue testigo de Celchu como líder de batalla del Escuadrón Pícaro, mientras que el General Antilles se encargó de sus responsabilidades como oficial de alto mando asumiendo competencias de mayor envergadura como el Lusankya, Emancipador y el Ala Pícaro. Esta destinación se formalizó en 11 DBY cuando Antilles fue designado para la reconstrucción de Coruscant, y Celchu cumplió ocho años como líder Pícaro. En su mayor desempeño como líder del Escuadrón Pícaro, Celchu dirigió el escuadrón en la campaña de la Nueva República contra Leonia Tavira y sus piratas invidos. Durante la Batalla de Xa Fel, Celchu estuvo a punto de matar a Corran Horn en una lucha entre naves, ignorando la infiltración de Horn entre los invid, pero el ex pícaro escapó ileso.I, Jedi En el 13 DBY, el General Antilles escogió a Celchu, Wes Janson y Derek Klivian, para acompañarle en una misión diplomática de la Nueva República hasta Adumar, cuya cultura marcial tenía gran estima a los pilotos de cazas estelares. Cuando la situación se volvió peligrosa, Celchu y sus amigos dirigieron una coalición de naciones menores adumaris contra el apoyo imperial Cartann. Celchu combatió en la subsiguiente Batalla de Adumar contra el Imperio y consolidó la libertad de Adumar. Tras un largo periodo de cortejo y amistad, Celchu se casó con su compañera alderaaniana Winter en 17 DBY. Dos años más tarde, en 19 DBY, el General Antilles reanudó su servició al mando del Escuadrón Pícaro, aunque no por mucho tiempo. En 20 DBY, un año después del final de la Guerra Civil Galáctica, ambos se retiraron del servicio activo y pasaron el mando del escuadrón a Gavin Darklighter .Dark Tide I: Onslaught thumb|Tycho y su esposa, [[Winter Celchu|Winter.]] Durante la Invasión Yuuzhan Vong, Celchu regresó al servicio activo para luchar contra los yuuzhan vong. Estuvo destinado al mando de las fuerzas de seguridad del escudo planetario de Coruscant, que incluían al retirado Escuadrón Pícaro. Después de la caída de Coruscant, Tycho acompañó a la Flota Grupo Tres de Wedge Antilles y ayudó a retomar Borleias de los yuuzhan vong. En la prolongada defensa que siguió al contraataque de los vong al mundo, Tycho sirvió como segundo leal al mando y desempeñó el papel de Wedge en simulaciones de guerra que usaban para medir su capacidad de respuesta.Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream Después de la evacuación del planeta, Tycho continuó su servicio en la Nueva República y más tarde en el ejército de la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, estando presente en la Segunda Batalla de Coruscant. Celchu sobrevivió a la guerra, y tras su resolución, se retiró del servicio activo, para dedicarse a entrenar a pilotos de cazas, incluyendo a la hija de Wedge Syal Antilles. Sin embargo, regresó al servicio activo durante la escalada de tensiones entre la Alianza Galáctica y Corellia, tomando el rango de General en el conflicto que surgió. Apariciones thumb|right|Tycho encuentra a su compañero, [[Wes Janson/Leyendas|Wes Janson.]] *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Ala-X Escuadrón Rebelde: La Oposición Rebelde'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''N.R.I. Reports'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Marea Oscura I: Ofensiva'' *''Marea Oscura II: Desastre'' *''Star by Star'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' *''Exile'' Fuentes *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' *''Who's Who in Rogue Squadron'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Alderaanianos Categoría:Almirantes y generales de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Pilotos Imperiales Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Personal del Escuadrón Pícaro